Bent Arrow
by RayWest1982
Summary: There are just some things people don't plan on in a relationship. Finding who you're cloned from and having a baby is only where their list begins of not planned. /Gender Bend of Roy (Aurora) Harper and Jade (Jaden) Nguyen. Rated M for mention of drug addiction, more reasons to come later in the story.
1. Chapter 1

Bent Arrow

Chapter 1

They knew it for a while now, that she was a clone. That she wasn't the real one. Hell, she wasn't even the right gender but the Light fooled all over them. She was Aurora Wendy Harper, female clone of Roy William Harper Jr. They weren't really sure on the details why they made her female, probably for sex appeal. She had plenty of it. Long red hair that reached her mid back, her skin was clear and pale, but not too pale, her lips were full and pink. Her eyelashes were dark and long which only brought out her blight blue eyes more. Her body was slim with lead muscle that didn't make her look like she was on steroids. Her chest was large but it didn't make her look disproportion, a nice C-Cup, and her butt was rounded. But it wasn't like anyone really got to see her body that much.

Unlike most female heroes, she wore pants and her body was cover except for the bit of skin that could been seen of her arms. Although, there was one that had gotten to see under the Red Arrowette uniform, and that was Cheshire. He was a devil in disguise. Jaden Nguyen, he was also Aurora's assassin boyfriend. His jet black was _always_ messy which made the female just want to comb her fingers through it, trying to tam it. His dark brown eyes lured her, and many others, in with the mystery that is Jaden Nguyen. His lips played an taunting catch-me-if-you-can to anyone that saw the smirk that played on him. He was tall, and lead but he had hidden muscles. His whole essence screamed assassin. And he was one of the best for the Light.

The archer's and assassin's relationship began to crumb thanks to Aurora becoming obsessive with finding the real Roy Harper, even her "twin" was reacting the same way. He was the exact clone of Roy, everything was the exact same to the original, which only fueled her more. Why did they make her female? Just why? But that wasn't the only thing that was making the already unstable relationship fall apart. Jaden slept around, by order he would say, but Aurora wonder if they all were by order.

So the day came, that both Red Arrow and Red Arrowette ended all contact with everyone except each other. They were going to find their answers, one way or another. They were going to cross the line that heroes don't cross. When they did, people began to call them Anti-Heroes. They weren't heroes, they weren't villains. It was something new, but it didn't matter to them.

The search went on for five years, and everything had gone down for them during those years. Roy's hair was long, unkept, and he was sporting a beard from lack of slaving. While Aurora just always had her hair in either a messy bun or a messy ponytail. Neither of them cared about their own well being anymore. Everyone had given up on finding the real Roy Harper. But they wouldn't, not ever. Even if it meant they looked like heroin addicts, which actually wasn't too far off. They had became addicted to the drug during one of their searches, but it ended badly. They were basically shanghaied and became test rats for their drugs. Right away they were hooked to getting high, so once they had finally got free, their money had just gone towards whatever drug they could afford.

One day, Green Arrow had found them. Aurora managed to get away, but Roy didn't. She was alone in her search. Alone in her addiction, until Jaden came in and saved her from herself. It was a long battle, but he got her off of the drugs that she was so addicted to. It felt nice to be clean again, to not be clinging onto the next high. During her addiction without her twin, he had found the real Roy Harper. And well, he wasn't too happy about missing an arm and finding out not only does he have one, but two clones and one of them is a girl. The real Roy dismissed the idea of ever meeting his female self without even hearing a thing about her.

For some reason, that had tore at her heart. He didn't want to meet her, after all she had done to try to find him. Bitterly, she was glad he lost an arm. He deserved it for being such an arm. One thing the clones had noticed, someone can be cloned perfectly physically but not their personalities. Yes, one they were full of anger, but that was due to mind control of the Light. But this Roy, who was frozen at the age sixteen while the clones are twenty, was just angry period and it didn't blow over like people said it would. He remained angry. Barely saw Green Arrow, saw even less of Red Arrow, and still wasn't giving Aurora a chance.

She cared, though she always said otherwise. Because if she didn't care, she wouldn't have turned to Jaden for comfort. She wouldn't just lead on him completely. Their nights were most spent under the covers, the room full of panting, moaning, groaning and screams of pleasure. Jaden was careless, never liked using a condom, but Aurora had been told before that being a clone from a male, it was highly unlikely she'll ever have children of her own. Neither of them thought it would ever happen. Aurora was pregnant, and they weren't very happy about it.

* * *

_Author's Notes: This fanfic is loosely based off of a RP I'm doing with a friend on twitter. Also, the only gender bent ones are Roy (sort of) and Jade. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will try to have the next one up soon._


	2. Chapter 2

Bent Arrow

Chapter 2

Jaden had cheated _again_ on his pregnant girlfriend. He insisted that it was an order from Ra's al Ghul himself, but Aurora didn't believe a word of it. Normally, after the male would groan and run his fingers through his hair, she would just give in and end the fight with neither of them making up. But ever since finding out that she was pregnant, she didn't let it go. How hard could it be to lie about sleeping with another woman, especially since he never had a problem with it before? That had no reason to believe that he was lying. They didn't know about his relationship with her, so they didn't know that she was pregnant.

None of it matter anyways. Jaden left before the fight was over, just walked right out the door. She didn't yell or go after him. She just let him go. It was obvious he didn't want to be apart of her life and she didn't want him in it anymore. No matter how much pain she was feeling in her heart, she went to her room and packed away only the things she would truly need; clothes, bow and arrows, toothbrush, hairbrush, cell phone and cell phone charger. It all fitted into one duffel bag.

Aurora walked out of her apartment with her eyes on her iPhone screen, Ollie wanted the best technology for them so he was the one that brought it. She was buying a ticket for the next flight out of Star City, California. The next flight was to Columbia, Maryland. It didn't matter to her, as long as she was gone.

Everything was uneventful. The drive. Checking her bag in. Boarding the plane. The flight. Well, until a certain song had played on her phone. Animal by The Cab. It reminded her of Jaden, especially since he had introduced it to her then insisted they had sex to it. And they had amazing sex to it. She fell in love with the song, and that was the night she began to think she was falling in love with him. She had set it to be his ringtone and everything.

_'But inside my chest there is nobody home._

_My heart may be missing.'_

Yes, the song described Jaden perfectly and she almost broke her phone when she heard it. Her thumb hit the next button ten times before she calmed down. Her blue eyes just looked out at the window as she watched everything change around her. So much change was going on, and she just wanted it all to stop but it wasn't going too. She just had to accepted it.

Aurora was in Maryland for two hours and no one had tried calling her yet. They just haven't noticed or finally stopped caring about the clone girl. She didn't care, they were her concern anymore. She walked into the Verizon store and got a new phone number. Not that she was really going to be giving it out to anyone, but she didn't want the same number that could be traced. As for the tracking device Ollie had put in her phone, she already had taken it out during her flight.

Since she wasn't planning on staying long, she just got a room at a motel for a night or two. She didn't didn't care about it being in the bad side of town. She could use a fight right now to let out all of the anger that was slowly building up in her. She knew that couldn't be good for the baby, the anger and the fighting.

So, instead she went looking for a gym that didn't require a membership. When she found one, it was in the bad part of town still. Oliver Queen may be her adopted father, but she was used to places like this. She was a crime fighter, most of her time was spent in the bad part of towns. It was her home, in a sense.

The gym was a piece of shit. It barely had any equipment, and half of them were broken. _'No wonder this place is free.'_ She could help but to think to herself. It was a miracle that it hadn't gone out of busy yet. But that wasn't of her concern. She was there to beat a punching bag to death and that's what she did with headphones in her ears.

_'Don't think this is innocent  
I'll sink my teeth right into it  
My eyes and my mouth agree  
You'll be coming home with me'_

The punching bag broke off of it's chain and flew to the nearest wall, which was about nine to ten feet away. Of course, just as she was finally beginning to feel better, that song played. Aurora nearly cracked the screen of her phone as she hit the next button five times. She then went to the other punching bag and began to release her anger all over again.

Laptop, she forgot to pack her laptop. Meaning she couldn't Animal by The Cab off of her phone. And she didn't have the money to buy a new one. She was just going to have to deal with the song randomly playing and being a reminder of a man she is trying to forget so much. It wasn't often that Aurora admitted it, but she was in love with him. There was no denying. She seen the side of him that no one else had. Jaden Nguyen actually had a soft side and she saw it. Though she did love the side that everyone else got to see too. But that soft side had won her over.

They had just been laying in bed when he said it. "I do love you, Red. I hope you know that," he muttered softly while his fingers twirled around in her hair. It was the first time she heard him say it after she had told him that she was in love with him. After that, they had turned on Animal and made love to the song.

Aurora didn't go to the doctor's again until a month later. She was in Phoenix, Arizona and had been there for a week and a half until she realized that she needed a check up on how the baby was doing. Even though she wouldn't even think Jaden's name anymore, Aurora still wanted the baby. She was hoping for a girl that looked like her, even a boy that looked like her would be good too. But she more than likely it would look like him, but she was just going to blame that on being a clone and genetic or something was messed up.

She was laying on the table for what seemed like hours while the doctor was looking for the fetus. She knew she was a little over two months pregnant, so it shouldn't have been so hard to find. Her eyes just stared at the screen and her mind just came up with that the doctor was new at this, probably his first time doing this.

"Miss Burns," the doctor called her by an alias last name she had given them. "I'm sorry to say this, but the fetus isn't there." The words hit her hard than a tracker-trailer. The fetus, her baby, wasn't there. She had miscarried. Her miracle of being a pregnant clone ended in a miscarriage.

Tears formed in her eyes before she could get herself under control. She was alone now, completely alone. No baby in her stomach to bring her comfort. No family or friends to be by her side to comfort her through this. All she wanted was Jaden and it made her want to throw up that she thought his name, yearned for his touch and wanted him.

To erase him and the baby from her mind, she went to the bar and didn't leave until they sent her back to her motel in a cab. Scotch was her friend, her best friend, and her comfort.

_''Cause girl you know, 'cause girl you know  
'Cause girl you know, I'm an animal  
Animal  
I'm just a animal  
Animal'_

Scotch could be an animal.


	3. Chapter 3

Bent Arrow

Chapter 3

That damn woman had ran off while he was gone. How _dare_ she run out on him while carrying his child? Jaden was ready to use every assassin in the League to track her down. But he didn't have a reason for them to go searching for her. They didn't know of his relationship with her, nor will they ever know about it. They can't know. It would put both Aurora and the baby at risk. So, for now, he will just have to look for the red head on his own.

When he ran into his blonde haired sister, Artemis, a week later, it was obvious both the Team and the Justice League had realized the woman was missing as well. Jaden was having no luck in finding her, and neither were they.

"You're the one that had pissed her off, Jay! Don't act like it's our faults," Artemis yelled at him when the explanation of what happened turned into the male scolding them for not keeping better track of their members.

Jaden scoffed at his sister. "Pissed her off by following orders. I could lose my life if I don't follow orders! It's not my fault that you can't find her!"

The yelling match didn't end until Oliver, who was currently Green Arrow, stepped in. "Both of you shut it before I shove an arrow up your asses!" The man was clearly not in the mood. His daughter was missing and there was no trace of her anywhere.

The siblings stopped and turned to the man. He had to have some sort of plan or lead on finding the woman. How could a pregnant woman just drop off of the face of the Earth?

_'Some have their Bibles, and some go to church.  
Well I found my heaven inside of her.  
We only talked until believe,  
Gotta find our destiny.  
I've got her and she's got me. '_

Her Love If My Religion by The Cab played through the too empty apartment. Jaden turned it off right away. He never got to tell Aurora, but that song always made him think of her. He didn't know if she noticed or not, but she changed him and was still changing him. Of course it was happening slowly, but it was still happening. He hated the orders to sleep with other women, no matter how attractive they may be.

Sometimes, Jaden even thought about leaving the League of Shadows to have a life with Aurora. Of course, he would want her to quit being a hero too. It would only be fair, and would make things a hell of a lot complicated between them. Though, leaving the Shadows would also mean being on the run for the rest of their lives. Which, wasn't ideal either and was why he hadn't quit.

It had been about four months since Aurora had disappeared, and it was time for him to get back to work. Cheshire's "vacation" couldn't last forever and maybe some killing would help keep his mind from thinking about how empty the bed is at night.

The mission was out of the country, of course. Definitely wasn't going to find any leads about Aurora while away. Or, just maybe, the woman took up traveling. _'No, she's pregnant. She would pick a place and stay. For the baby,' _He thought to himself as he boarded the plane. Then, during his flight, wondered how she was doing. Being alone and pregnant.

_'Close my eyes and she's my dream,  
She's the truth inside the world of lies.  
Keeping all my hope alive,  
Never going to say goodbye.'_

Jaden began to wonder why he tortured himself by listening to this song. Six months and no sign of the woman anywhere. He had underestimated her ability to stay hidden, though she had been off radar for five years when looking for the real Roy Harper. It made him really want to ask the Shadows for help.

The Team and Justice League were no help. At all. Green Arrow was driving himself crazy with not being able to find her. Artemis was trying to ignore the missing archer with driving into every mission she can. While Red Arrow wont even take any missions. Actually, he and Red Arrow work together whenever they can.

"Aren't you like her twin? Do your twin shit and find her," Jaden said as he searched again for all of Aurora's known alias for any hits. Of course, none of them have been used since before she had gone missing.

"It's not like that. We're both clones of the same person, made in completely different test tubes." Was all Roy said. He earned a groan from Jaden. It shouldn't be this hard to find a six month pregnant woman with a hot temper and love for arrows.

_'So mother Mary, pray for me,  
Without her I'm so lost  
Her love is my religion.'_

The assassin truly was lost without her. He couldn't find his religion anywhere and he was beginning to lose faith in himself. Starting to believe that this was truly his fault. Believe that he'll never see the love of his life ever again. Or even get to meet his future son or daughter. He hoped it would be a boy. Because if it's a girl, every boy that even looked at he will have to die.


End file.
